The Wrong Room
by penlover
Summary: Has any one seen the propt 'what would happen if we stuck Naruto and Sasuke in a room with explosives' well this is what happens.


Many have probably seen the quote thingy; I would love to lock Sasuke and Naruto in a room with deadly explosives. If you haven't seen it; the quote is above this line, so look.

I have seen this quote floating around and I haven't seen anyone do a story on this. It is a one-shot.

Disclaimer=I do not own Naruto or TNT/ explosive anything/ guns.

Summery- Sasuke and Naruto were called in by the Hokage and they need to recuperate in the happy room for a while, because of there misbehavior, and lets just say they arrived at the wrong door.

Black and blue were Kakashi's two male students. His one female trainee was fussing over Sasuke, the one more beat up, because of her own stupidity, and the girl knew it too. Ha, let the guilt get to her.

Knowing that failing their training exercise would result in getting the backwash of Tsunade's wrath, Kakashi led his students to her office, enjoying the moments where her wrath was pointed at some other poor fool.

Sakura had the female intuition, so she knew that Tsunade was PMSing, and should not be trifled with. Her medical condition, as all girls know made her irritable and cranky, thus using her time would not be fun. The boys did not know the condition of their leader so they didn't know what kind of time bomb was sitting in her place. Realizing how close they were to their leader's office, made her aware of the maniacal rage that was emitting from the room. Such an aura was completely unnoticed from the boys, but Sakura was very aware of it, and it made her shrink behind her teacher for some sort of a shield.

Even though Kakashi was a guy, he knew Tsunade enough to know when it was her time of the month and was presently aware of the overpowering evil seeping from her building. He sympathized with the girl cowering behind him and at one point hid for shelter when it was Tsunade's time.

The poor teenaged boys in the front that were presently arguing had no idea what they were in for, and Kakashi didn't feel the need to address the killing intent that was in the air.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently bickering over who's fault it was, as they failed their training mission. Currently Naruto was loosing their verbal battle. Although Naruto was winning physically as Sasuke walked headfirst into the glass doors leading into their punishment.

Naruto laughed at the other boy and called on him for his stupidity. Once inside the building the bloodlust that was in the air was so thick that it even made Kakashi shiver and the two teens could feel the rage inside the small office their leader owned. Now dreading their failure.

The team was silent as they dragged their feet all the way into the office. Sasuke had his shirigan (sp,)/ weirdo eyes. Once he was able to see the chakra, he could see black/purple waves oozing from under the door, coming out waves at a time. Making Sasuke shiver.

The boneheaded Naruto. Barley noticed the anger of their leader, and so stopped right threw the door, without knocking and called her by her favorite name.

"Hi, old hag." Came the rude outburst from the orange ninja.

There was a pulsating vain in Tsunade's head from the sure pressure of Naruto's voice.

She was not at all happy to see the boy.

"What do you want." She said so calmly it came out more as a threat. Naruto still didn't catch on. Although he knew that it was the teacher's job to report failures the students just had to be there so the Hokage could chew them out, that was after their teacher had done a fairly good job at it.

Kakashi did what he normally had to do. "Sorry Hokage-sama, but my team failed another exercise."

Now this was a common reoccurrence and the elder woman would deal with anything to get the annoying blond ninja out of her office, she accepted the failure, and gave them the mandatory speech of disappointment. They would be out of her office within minutes if Naruto hadn't muttered; "It's all Sasuke's fault."

Which led to Sasuke returning a comment at a slightly higher volume; "No it's not, it's yours!"

That ensued another verbal match one of which Tsunade was the winner of. "Now both of you shut up and go to the counselor's office, most importantly get out of mine!" The last part was screeched, making their eardrums ring slightly.

Kakashi wrote out the room number for the counselor and handed the boy's the note. It read; 999. The boys intrepid it as 666. So they went to that room, slightly wondering why a counselor would have the devil's date as a room number. They thought that the most appropriate room that would go to would be Tsunade's room, as she was the devil incarnate. Or that was what everyone thought.

Taking four rights three lefts and going up a flight of stairs they were finally at room 666.

The two boys walked into the room and found that it was the weapons room. Thinking they had made a wrong turn, they turned on their heels to hightail it out of there. They made it halfway across the room when someone came by and bumped into the door, making it start to close. That made the boys run for their lives. The sprinting children did not reach their destination in time. The door closed in on them and locked from the outside.

They were just going to have to wait until someone came into the room. Which both knew was going to be a long time as the last time anyone entered the vault was at the third war of the five villages (I don't know if that's real or right. I made that one totally up, as I am to lazy to look it up.)

"Great you made us take a wrong turn." Sasuke complained

"What do you mean I made a wrong turn. You had the note." Naruto countered.

"That's why I need you to correct me."

"I thought, you thought, that you were perfect."

"Why would you think something so stupid dobe."

"Who are you calling a dobe, teme. You are the one who made us lost.""Am not."

"are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

Then Naruto picked up a 22mm riffle and aimed it at Sasuke. Then he started to dodge, while he was firing Sasuke was doing that weird matrix moves.

Sasuke then picked up a handgun pointed it at Naruto and started to fire. Naruto just kind of ran around, because Sasuke was a terrible shot.

While running, he somehow ducked behind Sasuke and went further into the bunker. Sasuke continued to fire and one of his shots ignited a stick of dynamite next to him. It blew up making him bounce several feet away, Naruto started to snicker at his defeat when Sasuke picked up a grenade and pulled the tab with his teeth. After it was ignited he threw it in Naruto's direction. It being a low level bomb and Sasuke's throwing like a girl and it exploded in front of Naruto. Again he laughed at the boy's misfortune.

Naruto was the next to attack. He jumped through the cloud of smoke and pulled out a kunai. Aiming the knife at Sasuke's arm gave Sasuke's other arm an advantage of punching him in the face. He took it. The blow to the face made him jump back a few paces. And gave Sasuke an opening to swipe at his legs. Naruto avoided the attack and jump up and smashed his fist into the top of Sasuke's head.

The world was spinning and he didn't know where the other ninja was. Naruto was behind him gun in hand, ready for his friend to turn around.

Sasuke then turned noticed Naruto's gun behind him and gave a jab for his face Naruto sidestepped and shot his foot.

Sasuke winced as the small bullet grazed the fragile space between the big and second toe. And then smashed a gun into Naruto's side as he drew back. The blow made Naruto gasp for breath. And once his control was semi accurate he punched Sasuke square in the gut. Making the other boy relive what had just happened to himself.

Naruto then while the other boy was down took a kunai and ripped the duck haircut right out of the other's head.

Sasuke was boiling with rage and Naruto was content.

"Why did you do that."

"Why do you have that haircut."

"Why did you do that."

"Now you wont have to use a pound of hair gel everyday."

"Why did you do that."

Sasuke was obviously stuck on the same phrase, and in short Naruto was tired of the game that they were playing so he walked right up to the door and pounded it for a few minutes strait. Sasuke seemed to be in his own little world clutching the strands of hair that were on the floor around him.

Someone heard Naruto's banging and let him out, Naruto close the door on Sasuke and headed for the infirmary. Once the loud click of a metal door Sasuke knew there was no way to get out.

He took Naruto's position near the door and pounded silently cursing the blond for cutting his hair.

(So like Sasuke to worry more about his hair then that he's stuck some were.)

Naruto then had lunch and went back to the metal door to let Sasuke out. Then ran for his life knowing the other boy would be pissed.

Once Sasuke was out of the infirmary Naruto picked him up, turned around the note so that it said 999 and the two walked into the counselor's office. Only to find their worst nightmare there Tsunade.

narayumisomething

33333

That is nothing by the way.

The building is set up kind of like a school like how there are the hundred halls even though there cant be more then thirty classrooms in the whole building.

I hope you like, this is my first total military/ fight scene and I'm sorry if it fails.

Please review.


End file.
